Undefined
by Loki Cherry
Summary: im bad at summaries first story
1. Chapter 1

First story flames will be used to make pizza bagels and burn textbooks

MMM… pulpy

Disclaimer I never have and never will own the KND

#'S 1-5 YAY!

BTW any thing written like this is a thought

WHILE THIS IS CLEARLY SCREAMING OR LOUD NOISE (I love screaming in peoples minds)

BOOM!

The explosion resounded knocking everyone back on his or her feet leaving nothing but debris in its path. Everyone slowly got up and shook it off except one. She lay there motionless, dead. Everyone looked at her hoping it was not true but it was…

Then I sat up in a cold sweat it happened again the same dream had been haunting me for years I was up at the moon base working the late shift and had fallen asleep while filing missions. I got ready to leave running my hands along the wall to find my way to my transport pod. This was routine for me after my sight went bad

I had reached my pod and now I was headed home a word I laugh quite bitterly at, because my home was no home but an orphanage. After my father went missing for so long that the search had been given up and my mother's body was never found after the house caught fire. My brother and me hid this fact for a long time, had joined the Kids Next Door, and became two of the six members in Sector Z. Until they were delightfulized and I managed to battle Father using powers of my own, by the time he was defeated it was too late for my team. So I did all that a scared kid could do, run. Ever since, I have kept hidden to prevent Father from finding me again. I used to be Numbuh Z6 but now I am Numbuh Undefined, but others call me KO.

THUMP!

The sound told me that I had landed on the orphanage rooftop as I got ready to slip through the chimney like I did every night My watch vibrated telling me that I had five minutes to get to bed and fake as though I had been asleep the whole time before role call and we were sent out to waste away our day until curfew I usually spent it asleep. My mini mission was successfully completed as always. Little did I know that would be the last time that I would be sliding down the orphanage chimney ever again.

Second Chapter ready to roll

Btw, lemony anemone I was just introducing the character sector V will be in most of the chapters here on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today the headmaster said I would be staying at the orphanage for a while today I could not help to wonder why. Then I did. I could recognize that sound anywhere it was my aunt in her usual clunky boots running down the hall to greet me.

"Thank goodness I'm finally here that darn plane was so late I thought I would never get here." She paused for a moment to catch her breath "Ready to move to Cleveland sport"

All I could do was smile widely and with that I packed up my hypercube grabbed up my book bag, and with my cat sitting confidently on my shoulder walked out of the orphanage with my aunt.

It had been a six and a half hour drive but it was worth it, but I could not help noticing the fact that there was a shadow looming over us since I could feel quite a temperature difference.

"Hey auntie is there a blimp flying over or something," I asked I squinted up at the thing only able to identify a large mass that resembled a tree only it seemed way to big to be one.

"Nah" she replied "just a KND tree house with numbers 1-5 on it, I've gotta say back when I was in the KND we were one of the best but they took our spot."

I couldn't help but to smile I loved when she told stories about the old KND especially about the missions her sector went on with the once considered legendary Numbuh Zero.

I wished she could still be in the KND with me but if she was discovered they would erase her memories for sure. Heck the only reason they were still intact was because the device wasn't as efficient back then.

"Ya mind if I go visit"

"Nope go right along"

I waited until she closed the door and broke into a run, and then jumped blasting fire from my hands up towards the tree house and on to a branch. I paused shortly changing into a shadow form, which is the only way I can see and headed towards the door. First, I knocked once but not loudly, then again, finally I haphazardly beat the door almost hitting who ever opened it.

"Can I help you?" Said a very familiar British accent

"Nigel Uno is that you I haven't seen you since the barrette incident when we were three"

"Oh no not you" he sighed

" Hey numbuh one who's that kid at the door and what is this I'm hearin' about a barrette incident!" shouted numbuh four catching everyone's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Moving on ward btw I still don't own the KND or Codename: Kids Next Door If I did I would make a box set of episodes

"Well will you let me in or will we be standing here all day," I said tapping my foot

"Fine" he replied stepping aside

I couldn't really see were the door was so I put on my glasses so I could see. I hated having to wear them but it was either that, or go into shadow form, which I couldn't do for it would surely scare them to death.

Every one's jaws dropped when they saw me but I couldn't figure out why I had turn back to my normal self before the door had even opened.

"Awe! You two look like brother and sister," squealed Numbuh three

"Or possibly cousins" added on numbuh 5

Numbuh 2's POV

She looked like Nigel would have if he were a girl. She had on a long red hoodie that reached to her knees. She also had on grayish carps on under it and to top it all off see wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a book bag which appeared to be made of metal. Not to mention her hair was long and brown which was the same color Numbuh 1's hair use to be, before he went bald any way. The only difference was that she was almost twice his height she probably could pass for a short teenager.

Normal POV

"Okay we look alike stop gawking at me, beside don't you want to hear about the barrette incident" I commented while jumping into a large beanbag chair.

"Yeah let's hear it!" shouted numbuh 4

Well it happened like this…

Flash back

I was sitting next to Nigel while we were working on our inventions; this was a test to see if we could invent something in a tough situation. We had all been given a bunch of miscellaneous objects that could be found lying around on the floor. I had made a barrette bomb while he had made a pen that shout out an acidic goop. He looked over at me and laughed as he picked up one of the bombs

"Wow, who in their right mind would be scared of this" he said mockingly and accidentally activating it

"Wait don't-" I started but it was to late the heat activation was triggered and it blew up in his face nearly blasting his eyebrows off, which had taken a week or so to grow back completely.

End flashback

"Actually we were six when that happened"

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened' chocked numbuh 5 trying not to laugh who was doing better than the others who were falling out of their seats in laughter.

Numbuh 1 just sat there and fumed, and turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey cheer up numbuh 1 I said you got a pretty good payback I was stuff to that icicle on the ceiling for an hour before I got down

"I thought my bladder would explode."

"How the heck did you get stuck to the ceiling?" asked Numbuh 3

I was about to respond but my piper started ringing, it was my aunt telling me to come down because she had ordered some pizza and invited her friends over.

"Sorry but my aunt called she said she invited some friends over and wants me to be there."

"Who is your aunt?" questioned numbuh 4

"She lives next door to the tree house"

"That's your aunt! Numbuh 5 can't believe that"

"Well they are both total nut jobs," Numbuh 1 said matter-of-factly

Of course, I threatened to knock his teeth out if he said another word about being a nut job.

"Another word about being a nut job." He said dryly

I just rolled my eyes and flew out the nearest window with my jetpack. Not knowing that a little fly had been following my every move.

Else where… In a creepy looking warehouse on the outskirts of town, five pairs of glowing blue eyes came rushing into the room.

"Father a girl has just visited Sector V's tree house"

A man watched the video of what had just occurred and smiled

"So numbuh Z6 has come out of hiding at last, as well as my sixth delightful child…"


	3. Chapter 3

Bach at Numbuh Undefined's place

This had better be good I whined

" It's the sooprme leader numbuh 362" my aunt murmured

I made a sudden realization a member of the KND was usually moved to the closest tree house to their home another operative at the orphanage must of over heard the headmaster talking about my aunt adopting me and informed Numbuh 362 it was the only possibility I could think of.

"Hey numbuh 362" I said, " You don't even have to bother telling me dude"

"How did you know I was sending you to sector V I haven't even said anything yet" she responded

"Umm…maybe cause I am the head filer I know everything going on in the KND oh and by the way stop putting love notes to Patton in your files to him it gets irritating after a while"

"I don't put those in there..Must be some one else"

Of course you don't I thought

"Anyway I'll be in sector V's tree house in three weeks four tops."

"Why so slow "

"I just got here like what a few hours a go at least give me until the moving truck shows up geez."

"Alright I just hope you and numbuh 1 can stand being around each other so much with out killing one another"

"What am I an animal?"

Three weeks later

"Stop it already "

"What I do"

'You took my hoodie"

"It's your fault you sorted the laundry"

"Your turtlenecks don't have pockets plus I'm taller than you cant you tell if something is to big"

"Why do you even where red it's my color"?

"I've been wearing red way before I met you if I remember straight you wore blue all the time"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YAS BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT "screamed numbuh 4

"QUITE NUMBUH...HEY STOP…COPYING…ME…GAAAAAAAAAAAH"

They both stomped of mad while the others sat and watched this familiar scene play out for a tenth time.

"We have to do something about those two my good vibes rainbow monkey is turning black and that means bad vibes."

"Kuki do you even know what a vibe is and your rainbow monkey is black because it is covered with dust Abby said poking it revealing a now gray patch of fur where'd you find this it looks like its from the 60s or something"

"Its my moms but anyway does two are getting annoying"

"I have a headache moaned numbuh two"

"So does every one else"

Numbuh undefined POV

Me and numbuh 1 had just got done with an argument so I decided to do a little target practice with my latest invention

"Fire in the hole" I yelled as a giant glowing ball of energy came flying out of my guitar

It slammed straight into the robot target before turning around and landing back in my hand ready to be fired again .

Knock off the racket I heard numbuh 1 scream he was in the door way

Fire in the hole I yelled before shooting at the robot next to him He passed out on the floor when he realized how close he came to being hit. I picked him up by the collar and gave him a good slap in the face

"Get up stupid" I said he didn't move so I yanked my water bottle out of my pocket and after taking a drink poured the rest of the water on his face, no response. I was a little worried now so I pinched his nose shut he started turning blue and flailed around like a fish out of water

"What the heck was that for?" numbuh 1 shouted

"You passed out I just trying to get you out of the middle of the floor." I responded

"You shot at me." He said a little more calmly

"No, I shot at the robot next to you." I said giving the now unidentifiable robot a kick "Reconstruct" I shouted all ten robots were back in position and ready for the next round of target practice.

"Don't tell me your going to have another round." He asked a question I hated questions

"What, ya need somethin'? I was feeling a little irritated now

"Yeah, you to stop so I can concentrate on filing" Now an order I hated those too.

"Why didn't you just say so," I said "Computer on find files of sector V yet to be sent enter mission info, send off now" I was ready to leave it felt to awkward

"Mission files 88-98 sent to moon base," it responded

"How did you do that?" More questions what's with all the questions

"Do what ?" I knew what I did I just wanted to go

"file my files without a computer." Great now I have to explain this thank god I wasn't talking to numbuh 2 he might have asked every question possible about my technology

"I up linked my voice command software into the tree house's main hard drive and then synced it to my portable which gives me constant access to the main frame ." " He looked confused it kind of reminded me of my cat when his bowl was empty

"I lost you after the word synced." That usually meant that a person gave up on caring and I could leave

"Whatever so do you have anymore stuff to do that requires concentration?" I decided to make sure of this

"No." Joy to the world I could leave

"Good then you wont mind giving this file to numbuh 2 and this package to numbuh 4 oh and hold on to my guitar for a while cause I'm going on break" I need to go some where that was nice and quiet

"Break where?" Make some thing up but what I blurted out something random

"To the candy store!" I screamed as I let my self fall out of the nearby window

Numbuh undefined was what I heard numbuh 1 say as he ran to the window and looked down I stood up on the branch and laughed

"Dude you should have seen your face you looked like that painting the scream." I said while imitating the famous pose of the scream

"Not funny."

I laughed as I flew off not to the candy store but a place that haunted my memories to this day Sector Z's old tree house


End file.
